


143 tiny houses

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, misuse of time and resources, they do weird stuff when they're bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The tiny bed Flick glued accidentally to her own clothes is still there. Nil pretends not to see it. Steffit hides his face in his hands.





	

‘Ok. I can’t fucking do this anymore.’ Nil’s chair scrapes on the floor when he pushes himself away from the bench. With a vaguely pained expression he keeps trying to stretch his fingers. ‘Sixty-two. That’s too many tiny houses.’ When he turns to Flick, she seems way to happy with herself, but turns away from the workbench with no less relief. 

‘Eighty one,’ she says, the assortment of tiny buildings covering any surface she could reach without moving from the station. Nil sighs and mutters a few curse words under his breath.

‘I will end you. Both of you,’ they suddenly hear from the entrance. Steffit seems to be frozen midway getting rid of the snow covering his clothes, frowning and very carefully watching their works. 

The tiny bed Flick glued accidentally to her own clothes is still there. Nil pretends not to see it. Steffit hides his face in his hands. 

Nil tries to surreptitiously bring some order to his little town, he obviously fails when one of Steffit’s eyes appears in between his fingers, watching him.

‘You are going to explain this to your mother,’ he says in the end and sights. 

  
  



End file.
